The Guns of Anchorage
by Tsubaki Yayoi
Summary: Set during the initial invasion of Anchorage by Chinese communist forces in 2066. Rated T for now but may move up to M later on...
1. The Day after Tomorrow

The Guns of Anchorage

Ch1- Invasion

A/N: Hey everyone Tsubaki Yayoi here with a new story for you fiiine people out there. This is my first Fallout fic so be kind. This is set during the Anchorage reclaimation simulation and will set during the initial fighting for Anchorage... Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Fallout or any of its characters as they are the property of Bethesda Softworks and ZeniMax Media company

Day before the invasion

"Attention all base personel are hereby ordered to assemble in the mess in five minutes that is all" buzzed the loudspeaker

Upon hearing this announcement many of the soldiers in the barracks started to straighten themselves out by cleaning their combat fatigues but not one squad of troops who were known for their skill but were lazy dicks outside of their training sessions. "Hey O'Neil whadda think thats all about?" asked a soldier in his early twenties to the person who answered to the name of O'Neil, "How the hell am I supposed to know you idiot, if you want to know so badly get up off your ass and go ask the C.O if she knows" retorted O'Neil who was rather pissed off by being awoken from his nap.

In another corner of the room their other squadmates were struggling to hold back their laughter at this scene "Oh man those two are at it again if they took to the stage as a stand up duo they would be rich" remarked one of the two soldiers through muffled fits of laughter "Copy that brother I hope that the C.O doesn't come in to see O'Neil and Henrikson going at it like that..." The soldier's companion never got to finish his remark as a flash bang bounced off the door and landed beside the two bickering soldiers, everyone in the room took cover just before it detonated beut the other two noticed too late as it exploded tearing both sight and hearing from them.

While they roled around the floor in panic the rest of the squad turned towards the door and saw their commander standing with the pin from the grenade still in her hand "Well, well, well you two idiots at it again next time it will be a frag so keep your traps shut next time and the rest of you get too the mess ASAP before I throw another" Upon hearing this the other soldiers scrambled for the door leaving the two incapitated men on the floor to struggle for their sight and hearing.

Chapter End

A/N: I hope you like where this is going the action will pick up in later chapters until next time Yayoi out.


	2. Preparations Part 1

The Guns of Anchorage

Ch2

A/N: Well another chapter for you wonderful people I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Fallout or any of it's characters they are owned by Bethesda softworks and ZeniMax media company

"Aten shun officer on deck" shouted the drill sergeant to the rest of the room as their Commander, Captain Lloyd walked into the mess hall "At ease" Lloyd "The higher ups have ordered me to inform all of you fine men and women of the Anchorage security detachment that we have intercepted a message from the Chinese High command ordering the invasion of Alaska by way of the city of Anchorage and our superiors have ordered us to dig in and hold our positions untill they can send a relief force to reinforce us. That is all. Carry on sergeant" finished Lloyd with a salute.

"Thank you sir, well you heard the captain, fall out" bellowed the drill sergeant and that sent most of the men sccurying out of the mess hall toward their barracks.

LATER THAT DAY

In the armory the soldiers were being distributed their suits of combat armor and helmets as well as assault rifles, 10mm pistols and frag grenades and ammunition, "Hey O'Neil get your ass over here and help me get this chest plate strapped on, I can't manage to get the strap into place" yelled a trooper named Jim Sullivan. At hearing this O'Neil who was still recovering from the flashbang from earlier yelled "Fuck off Sullivan I have enough problems with my hearing without you yelling at me".

Hearing O'Neil shouting made Sergeant Cassandra Bell sigh in dissappointment as she had believed that this mornings explosives 'training' would have knocked some sense into the Private, but it seemed to her that her efforts were for naught "Goddammit those two are at it again" said sergeant Bell as she made her way towards the barracks.

Chapter End  
A/N: Chapter 2 down thankfully and remember to read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Update

Update not part of story

The guns of anchorage ch3 will be up by the end of the week thank you for your patience


	4. Preparations Part 2

The Guns of Anchorage

Ch3: Preparations Part 2

A/N: Well I'm back with a new chapter for this fic and with it a shoutout to all those who reviewed even those who flamed. Their hate inspired me to update so thanks to the guest solidsnakerules you get an update.

Disclaimer: I sure as hell don't own fallout or any of it's characters

The whole day was spent preparing gun emplacements, sniper nests, fuel depots, field armories and field hospitals. Every soldier in the base even the higher ranking officers helped co-ordinate the entrenching efforts except the usual suspects such as O'Neil and Henrikson who, as usual, were arguing about where to plant the .50 Cal machine gun "Dude it will be better to look at here" argued O'Neil who was struggling to keep his grip on the aforementioned weapon

"Yeah but that doesn't mean that it will be effective when the Chinese come up here looking for your blood" retorted Henrikson while he struggled aimlessly to retrieve the mounted gun from the idiot next to him.

"Hey, you two idiots stop messing around with that gun. Your going to break it and believe me were going to need all the guns we can get" yelled a voice at the two arguing soldiers, said soldiers turned their heads to see their C.O, Captain Lloyd himself standing above them with a look of disappointment on his face "Sorry sir" muttered both men in unison.

Chapter end

A/N: Sorry this took so long I got distracted by Fallout 3…


End file.
